I Will Wait
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: One-Shot. Eponine listens to one of Enjolras' speeches in the street and attempts to break the marble. Will she make him squirm?


Eponine was finally allowed a break from following her father around and helping him with his cons. She casually walked around the street, not sure what to do, when she heard an enthusiastic voice and loud cheering. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Enjolras.

Enjolras was the leader of the Les Amis del ABC, he was the one who gave speeches as he was the most charismatic. He had long, curly blonde hair that went down to his mesmerising blue eyes, that always seemed to pierce right into you and read your mind.  
Without realising it, Eponine followed the noise and arrived at a point of the city where she had been many times. It was the centre of the area, where everybody always seemed to gather, it was also where her brother, Gavroche lived, in a wooden elephant.  
_What a family I have, my parents both con people for a living, my younger sister is always distant and never seems to understand anything that's going on and my brother lives in a wooden elephant_, Eponine thought to herself.

She pushed past people, trying to see Enjolras through the huge crowd, she finally managed to elbow her way to the front and saw Enjolras. He was making the speech by himself this time.

"Yesterday, an innocent woman was shot! All that she did was arrange a meeting, a peaceful meeting about wanting a free republic! We are doing normal and innocent things and are getting shot or arrested for it, no matter how petty that crime is. Speaking out is a crime, writing is a crime, but the worst crime of all, is being poor. And if you commit these crimes mon ami, then you are condemned for life. Our government have no pity, no forgiveness."  
"And no work!" a man in the crowd shouted up at him.  
"And no work," Enjolras repeated, "And because there is no work, our children are starving! The King lied, he betrayed us, he promised us the vote. Do we have it? Do we have the vote?" he is greeted with cheers from the large crowd and people saying very rude things about the King.

"Where is the republic that our fathers died for?!" he demanded.  
Enjolras turned and noticed Eponine, they both were staring into each other's eyes, but none of them knew for how long… and neither cared.  
Enjolras was snapped back to reality and realised that he had paused for too long, he quickly continued his speech. "It is here my brothers," he said, motioning to his head, "It lives in our heads. But most of all, best of all, it lives in our hearts. In our hearts, we are the republic!"  
He jumped down from the bench that he was standing on and was suddenly bombarded by a group of people, either complimenting him, asking him questions, or making suggestions. Enjolras politely nodded and thanked them, but desperately wanted to talk to Eponine. He wasn't sure why, but in the middle of his speech he became locked in her gaze and now it was over, there was nothing he wanted more than to talk to her.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself under his breath.

He saw Eponine walking away, through a dark alleyway. He had an odd desire to follow her.  
"Eponine!" he shouted, jogging over to her. They didn't talk much, but they knew each other and Enjolras liked to think that they were friends.

Eponine turned around, looking confused, "Bonjour Enjolras," she answered with a warm smile.

"How are you?" Enjolras asked, not sure what to say.

Eponine sensed his discomfort and grinned, she could have fun with this. "I'm good, Enjolras. Your speech was amazing, you know. I didn't breath during it, I was afraid I would miss a word."

Despite himself, Enjolras gave a huge smile and for once in his life, didn't know what to say. "Thanks," was all that he could think to reply with. He mentally slapped himself.

"You had everyone's attention, the people usually appear to the bored when someone else is giving a speech," Eponine continued, grinning ear to ear when she realized that she had the great Enjolras…the 'Marble Statue' tongue-tied.

Enjolras tugged at his golden locks with his right hand, like he always did when he was nervous. He had no idea what to say to the street-smart urchin that he had always noticed at meetings.

When Enjolras eventually opened his mouth to say something, he was stopped by Eponine's lips pressing against his. He was confused, but he returned the kiss against his better judgement.

Eponine pulled back quite quickly, grinning. She had cracked the marble statue. "Try not to die in that revolution of yours, Enjolras. As I think that I am a little in love with you and your speeches."

Enjolras smiled, but when he was going to say something, Eponine had already run off.


End file.
